Gleeva Forever
by TheChildOfTheTardis
Summary: When Will has to leave the Glee club for another week it's Spice Girls week! Kitty desides to remind everyone that she's some kind of superstar and Blaine starts to wonder if friendship really does never end.
1. Katrina Chisholm

**Gleeva Forever**

**Chapter 1- Katrina Chisholm**

* * *

It was Friday lunch time in the staff room at McKinley High and most of the tables were empty because everyone was crowding around the new teacher in an attempt to try and talk to her. Well except for three friends sat at their usual table with their usual cups of coffee. "It's Friday and I still have no one to run Glee for me next week while I'm away." moaned Will as he took another sip of coffee.

"You've still got time to find someone to fill in Pumpkin. And if all else fails I'll see if I can do anything to help." said Coach Beiste sympathetically

"Hmm." said an unconvinced Will. He then noticed that all of his fellow teachers weren't sat in their usual places are were instead off to one side talking to someone he didn't recognise. "Who's that new teacher everybody is hanging round?"

"That's Katrina Chisholm she's the new dance teacher." said Emma Pillsbury knowingly. She liked to make it her business to know all her fellow school staff and what they thought.

"Hang on did you say dance teacher?" said Will checking that he'd heard his fiancé correctly. Emma nodded in response which made Will suddenly seem more awake and alert. "I think I've just found my replacement."

Will got up and walked over to where Katrina stood next to the coffee machine. Katrina Chisholm had long straightened brown hair and hazel coloured eyes. She was simply dressed in a blue top with joggers. The crowd that had been gathered around her had now more or less gone meaning that Will was able to walk straight up to her without having to battle his fellow teachers. "Hey I'm Will Schuester director of the Glee club. I know it's short notice but would you be able to take over the Glee club for me next week as I have to be away in Washington on an arts panel."

Katrina Chisholm smiled her usual bright and friendly smile. She'd been hoping that whilst she was at McKinley she'd get a chance to work with the New Directions, Show-Choir was a guilty pleasure of Katrina's. "I wouldn't mind at all. Since I came to McKinley I've wanted to work with you guys so it wouldn't be an issue at all. Anything that I should know?" she said in her soft Northern English accent.

Will thought for a moment about what she should know. The kids would be able to guide her but she needed to have an idea of what to do with them for the week. Then the perfect suggestion came to him. "Well they haven't done a tribute week to an artist for a while so it might be time to give them another one."

Katrina smiled again. "I know the perfect group for them to do."

* * *

**_This story is going to be my attempt at a Glee Spice Girls tribute episode which is something I would really love to see. I'm going to be trying and write it a bit more like an episode of Glee then my usual style of writing. It folllows cannon up to_****_ Sweet Dreams but then breaks away from cannon just before Lights Out. Also I imagine that Katrina Chisholm is played by Mel C (Sporty Spice) and she's gonna have quite a big part throughout this story._**


	2. People Of The World Spice Up Your Life

**Gleeva Forever**

**Chapter 2- People Of The World Spice Up Your Life**

* * *

It was Monday afternoon school had finished for the day and the empty choir room was slowly filling up with the members of the New Directions arriving in groups with their friends and taking their seats. They all knew that Mr Schuester was off in Washington again that week but they still had no idea who was going to be leading Glee club in his absence. Everyone was hoping that Sue Sylvester hadn't decided that this week she wanted to take over the Glee club. As he took his usual seat in between his two best friends Blaine decided to ask Tina to see if from her snooping she knew anything about their leader for the week. "So do you know who's leading Glee club this week?"

Tina smiled. She didn't know for certain but she'd heard rumours about who it was going to be. "I heard Mr Schu got the new dance teacher to cover for him."

"You heard correct." came the reply from the doorway. Everyone turned to see who had said it and saw the new dance teacher herself walking into the room. "I'm Katrina Chisholm and I'll be leading Glee club for you this week."

"Do you actually know anything about Glee club?" asked Kitty skeptically from the back of the choir room.

Katrina placed her bag down on the piano and turned to look at the Cheerio. She'd been expecting at least one person to be against her. "Show Choir is a guilty pleasure of mine and I know that whilst you guys are good you regularly lack motivation."

Kitty actually seemed impressed with Katrina's response. She decided that she wouldn't give her a hard time this week. However whilst Katrina might have been able to win Kitty over Tina was unimpressed. "Well how do you suggest we get motivated?"

"Simple." said Katrina. She grabbed a whiteboard pen from the side, walked over to the board and wrote on it SPICE GIRLS WEEK! She was met with a big cheer from the majority of the group. That seemed to have got them to accept her. "It's Spice Girls week. I want you to sing songs by the group and really embrace their core messages."

"One problem with that the Spice Girls suck. And what messages do you want us to embrace?" said Jake from the other side of the room. He was the only one who hadn't been enthusiastic about it being Spice Girls week. Everyone turned to look at him with their expressions showing their varying levels of shock and disgust.

The most disgusted by Jake was Kitty. He annoyed her a lot of the time but if he thought that she was going to just let him insult her favourite group of all time then he had another thing coming. "The Spice Girls are one of the most popular and best selling pop groups of all time. Their music covers a wide range of styles and is enjoyed by loads of people all over the world. Tickets for the Return Of The Spice Girls tour sold out more or less instantly. And on top of all that they promoted important messages such as girl power, being able to be yourself and be who you want to be and friendship never ends. Oh and Marley please don't dedicate a performance of Mama to your Mom in order to prevent everyone in this room being sick."

When Kitty mentioned friendship never ends Blaine looked sad and turned his gaze down to the floor to avoid everyone's gaze. It was only a small moment and it was easily over looked by everyone except for Katrina. She made a mental note to find out what it was about friendship never ends that had made Blaine upset later on. But for now she still had a Glee club to run. "Well said Kitty. Now it's time for me to show you how it's done."

_"La la la la la la la la la,_  
_La la la la la la la,_  
_La la la la la la la la la,_  
_La la la la la la la,"_

As Katrina started the song Kitty, Tina, Brittany, Marley and Unique left their seats to go and join in with the performance. They were then quickly joined by Blaine, Sam, Ryder and Artie. Everyone was up celebrating the Spice Girls and Spicing up their lives. Everyone that was except for Jake who remained firmly in his seat.

_"When you're feelin' sad and low,_  
_We will take you where you gotta go,_  
_Smiling dancing everything is free,_  
_All you need is positivity,"_

_"Colors of the world,"_  
_"Spice up your life,"_  
_"Every boy and every girl,"_  
_"Spice up your life,"_  
_"People of the world,"_  
_"Spice up your life, aahh,"_

_"Slam me to the left,_  
_If you're havin' a good time,"_  
_"Shake it to the right,_  
_If you know that you feel fine,"_  
_"Chicas to the front,_  
_Huh huh and go round,"_

_"Slam me to the left,_  
_If you're havin' a good time,"_  
_"Shake it to the right,_  
_If you know that you feel fine,_  
_Chicas to the front,"_  
_"Huh huh, hi ci ja hold tight,"_

_"La la la la la la la la la,_  
_La la la la la la la,_  
_La la la la la la la la la,_  
_La la la la la la la,"_

_"Yellow man in Timbucktoo,_  
_Color for both me and you,"_  
_"Kung Fu fighting dancing queen,_  
_Tribal spaceman and all that's in between,"_

___"Colors of the world,"_  
_"Spice up your life,"_  
_"Every boy and every girl,"_  
_"Spice up your life,"_  
_"People of the world,"_  
_"Spice up your life, aahh,"_

_"Slam me to the left,_  
_If you're havin' a good time,"_  
_"Shake it to the right,_  
_If you know that you feel fine,"_  
_"Chicas to the front,_  
_Huh huh and go round,"_

_"Slam me to the left,_  
_If you're havin' a good time,"_  
_"Shake it to the right,_  
_If you know that you feel fine,_  
_Chicas to the front,"_  
_"Huh huh, hi ci ja hold tight,"_

_"Flamenco, lambada, but hip hop is harder,"_  
_"We moonwalk the foxtrot, then polka the salsa,"_  
_"Shake it shake it shake it haka,"_  
_"Shake it shake it shake it haka,"_  
_"Arriba ahaa,"_

___"Colors of the world,"_  
_"Spice up your life,"_  
_"Every boy and every girl,"_  
_"Spice up your life,"_  
_"People of the world,"_  
_"Spice up your life, aahh,"_

_"Slam me to the left,_  
_If you're havin' a good time,"_  
_"Shake it to the right,_  
_If you know that you feel fine,"_  
_"Chicas to the front,_  
_Huh huh and go round,"_

_"Slam me to the left,_  
_If you're havin' a good time,"_  
_"Shake it to the right,_  
_If you know that you feel fine,_  
_Chicas to the front,"_  
_"Huh huh, hi ci ja hold tight,"_

_"Slam me to the left,_  
_If you're havin' a good time,"_  
_"Shake it to the right,_  
_If you know that you feel fine,"_  
_"Chicas to the front,_  
_Huh huh and go round,"_

_"Slam me to the left,_  
_If you're havin' a good time,"_  
_"Shake it to the right,_  
_If you know that you feel fine,_  
_Chicas to the front,"_  
_"Huh huh, hi ci ja hold tight!"_

"So still think that the Spice Girls suck?" said Katrina in between trying to catch her breath back. The performance had gone well and she was pleased how easily she'd been able to get most of the team on board.

"Yes I still do." said Jake showing no signs of giving in to embracing Girl Power.

Kitty had had enough. She wasn't going to let him ruin what was going to be by far the best week they'd had since she'd joined the Glee club. "Well the rest of us love the Spice Girls and it _is _going to be Spice Girls week this week. So if you don't like it and feel threatened by the idea of us embracing Girl Power and Cool Britannia then the door is over there and you can just leave through it and come back next week. Don't worry we won't miss you."

"Fine." said Jake as he got up and stormed out of the choir room.

"Well done Kitty." said Marley in an unsuccesful attempt at sarcasm.

"What? Did we really want him hanging around all week being mopey and boring?" said Kitty. She wasn't going to justify her actions and based from her team mates expression everyone but Marley was on her side.

"She actually does have a very good point." said Katrina Chisholm. She held the Spice Girls in a level of high regard similar to Kitty's and she didn't want one sulky teenager ruining her Spice Girls week. "I can say things like that as I'm not your usual teacher."

* * *

**We're not going to see Jake again for the rest of the story. It's no secret that I don't like him so I decided to let Kitty get rid of him for the week.**

**If you've enjoyed reading this (or even if you haven't) then please please please leave a review.**


	3. Friendship Never Ends?

**Gleeva Forever**

**Chapter 3- Friendship Never Ends?**

* * *

Blaine closed his locker and looked at the note from Katrina that had arrived for him during first period. He took out the folded piece of paper from the pocket of his cardigan to check it once again. _"Hey Blaine! Can you stop by my class room just before you go to lunch? Thanks, Katrina C." _Blaine assumed that she wanted to speak to him about a project for Spice Girls week, which he was thrilled was finally happening, and as it was lunch time yet he wasn't particularly hungry he decided that he had nothing to lose.

Blaine knocked on the open door of the empty classroom before he entered. "You wanted to speak to me Ms Chisholm?"

"Hi Blaine! By the way please don't call me Ms Chisholm it's Katrina, Katrina Chisholm or Katrina C." said Katrina cheerfully. She noticed that Blaine was smiling that was good. That was going to make her job a lot easier. "And yeah I did want to speak to you."

"I'm one hundred percent behind Spice Girls week." Blaine blurted out. His occasional paranoid tendencies were emerging once again. He knew that Jake wasn't going to be coming back for the rest of the week and he didn't want to have to face the same fate. Was she going to ask him to leave? Had he not been enthusiastic enough?

"Don't worry I don't doubt that you like the Spice Girls. It was obvious from your reaction yesterday once I wrote Spice Girls on the board. But the fact that you like them is partly why I wanted to speak to you." said Katrina. She was suddenly feeling slightly apprehensive about what she was going to say next. What if he reacted badly? "You were really keen on doing the Spice Girls and got really into the performance of Spice Up Your Life. But when Kitty mentioned friendship never ends you suddenly looked upset. What's up?"

Blaine took a deep breath. He'd hoped no one had noticed. He hadn't been planning to tell anyone not even Sam but perhaps Katrina would be the best person to tell as she would have a neutral point of view so wouldn't judge him. "It's because friendship never ends and yet I was able to destroy one of the best friendships I ever had that mattered the most to me."

She'd been expecting him to say something like that. "But I thought you got on with everyone in Glee club?"

"It's not one of my friendships at McKinley that I ruined. It's my friendship with the Warblers." said Blaine. Katrina had just become the first person he'd admitted that he still cared about the Warblers to. It felt good to finally have said it out loud to another person.

Katrina thought for a moment thanks to her love of show choir she had a good idea of who the Warblers were and also what Blaine's part in their history was. "The Warblers are one of the best Glee clubs in the country. Didn't you used to be on the Warblers? I'm fairly sure I remember you doing a jaw dropping performances of Hey Soul Sister and Raise Your Glass for competitions a few years back."

Blaine blushed at the compliment. Looked like his job of explaining things was going to be a bit easier than he'd thought it would be. "That was me. I also did Candles at a competition that year."

"I didn't like it." said Katrina. She didn't see any point in lying about the fact Candles just wasn't as good and had probably lost them the competition. "Anyway tell me more about your Dalton days and why you ruined your friendship. This type of thing is never going to get to feel any better if you don't talk about it to someone."

Blaine knew where he had to start, where the story began, even if he didn't like to think about it he needed to say it to Katrina. "I transferred to Dalton after I'd got gay bashed out of my old school." That was the hard bit to say out of the way now for the good times. "It was the first time I'd really belonged any where and people loved me for who I was and not who I loved. Dalton helped me to realise again that I wasn't abnormal just because I'm gay and it's also the first place that I really became me. I got into show choir their, I started boxing and I became more confident. I probably would have stayed at Dalton for my junior year but then Kurt, my boyfriend at the time, convinced me that I should transfer to McKinley to spend more time with him."

"You do realise that that isn't a very good reason to transfer schools?" said Katrina.

"I know but I don't regret moving to McKinley. Anyway I still managed to stay in touch with them and invited them to see me perform in West Side Story. I used to text and go out for coffee a lot with all of them particularly Sebastian. But after the accident with the slushie, partly thanks to Kurt pressuring me to, I gradually started to lose touch with all of my old friends. I didn't really want to. Seeing Sebastian saying how wanted to change I should have stuck around and been a better friend. After we got disqualified at Sectionals because of Marley fainting me and Sam tried to find out if we could go to Regionals in any way. That was when we made the steroid accusation." Katrina had been right Blaine did feel a lot better having talked about it with someone.

"But the steroids turned out to be just placebos. You want to get back to being friends with them yet you feel that they can't forgive you because you made the the accusations against. Am I right?" asked Katrina.

Blaine nodded.

"Do you want my advice on what I think that you should do?"

Blaine nodded again.

"You should go back to Dalton. Not permanently because you're over half way through your Senior year so it's not really worth transferring. But you should go just to see them again, and maybe get involved in a song, you should say how you want to be friends with them again. It will either work or it won't but even if it doesn't work then it should at the very least still help you have a bit of closure." adviced Katrina.

Blaine had been hoping she'd say something like that. He'd been wanting to do something like that but had been too scared to do it due to what people might think. "Thanks Katrina C. But what about the New Directions? I'm kind of being a traitor going off to become friends with our biggest rivals."

"First off the Warblers are no longer your rivals. And second if they're good friends then they should let you be friends with whoever you like being around."

* * *

**Next chapter it's off to Dalton...**

**How will the Warblers react when they see Blaine again? (I know because I've already written it)**


	4. Do You Still Remember How We Used To Be?

**Gleeva Forever**

**Chapter 4- Do You Still Remember How We Used To Be?  
**

* * *

Blaine walked through the Dalton corridors as he attempt to find the Warbler common room. The corridors were still as beautiful and majestic as he'd always thought them to be and Blaine felt a surge of memories flooding his mind as he walked through the familiar school. He started to wonder if he was making the right decision, should he have called them to say he was visiting, would they even be in the common room any more now they were no longer competing. Oh well it was too late now for him to turn back and just go home. Blaine walked round the corner that he knew the common room was located around. He could hear Warbler backing vocals drifting out of the room. He could very clearly hear Sebastian's voice.

_"Do you still remember, how we used to be,_  
_Feeling together, believing whatever,_  
_My love has said to me,_  
_Both of us were dreamers,_  
_Young love in the sun,_  
_Felt like my saviour, my spirit I gave you,_  
_We'd only just begun,"_

As Blaine stood in the door way watching the performance as the voices changed from Sebastian's to Nick and Jeff he was able to see that it wasn't a full Warbler practise as only Sebastian, Jeff and Nick were present. It turned out the backing vocals had been pre-recorded and where coming from the sound system in the corner.

_"Hasta mañana, always be mine,_  
_Viva forever, I'll be waiting,_  
_Everlasting, like the sun,_  
_Live forever, for the moment,_  
_Ever searching for the one,"_

Blaine decided it was time to make his presence known and sing the next verse.

_"Yes I still remember, every whispered word,_  
_The touch of your skin, giving life from within,_  
_Like a love song that I'd heard,"_

Sebastian turned to see Blaine standing by the door. Despite all that had happened between them his face still lit up with his bright smile upon seeing Blaine.

_"Slippin' through our fingers, like the sands of time,_  
_Promises made, every memory saved,_  
_Has reflections in my mind,"_

The next verse was then flawlessly sung together by Blaine and Sebastian.

_"Hasta mañana, always be mine,_  
_Viva forever, I'll be waiting,_  
_Everlasting, like the sun,_  
_Live forever, for the moment,_  
_Ever searching for the one,"_

Nick stood forward to take the next verse looking at Jeff the entire time he sang. The way Nick looked at Jeff made Blaine wonder if they'd at long last admitted their feelings for each other and finally got together.

_"Back where I belong now, was it just a dream,_  
_Feelings unfold, they will never be sold, _  
_And the secret's safe with me,_  
_Hasta mañana, always be mine,"_

After Nick's verse Jeff took the next chorus.

_"Viva forever, I'll be waiting,_  
_Everlasting, like the sun,_  
_Live forever, for the moment,_  
_Ever searching for the one,"_

Nick harmonised with Jeff and they sang the following chorus together.

_"Viva forever, I'll be waiting,_  
_Everlasting, like the sun,_  
_Live forever, for the moment,_  
_Ever searching for the one,"_

The two voices sing switched back to one as Sebastian took over.

_"Viva forever, I'll be waiting,_  
_Everlasting, like the sun,_  
_Live forever, for the moment,_  
_Ever searching for the one,"_

As with Nick and Jeff earlier in the song Blaine's voice came into harmonise with Sebastian's for the final verse.

_"Viva forever, I'll be waiting,_  
_Everlasting, like the sun,_  
_Live forever, for the moment,_  
_Ever searching for the one,"_

"Hello again Blaine." said Sebastian with a hostile tone.

"Have you come to spy on what's left of the Warblers?" said Nick equally acusingly.

"No I didn't come to spy on you. I came to see if we could be friends again." said Blaine. He felt sad that it looked like he was going to be going back without having regained his old friendships.

"Why should we want to be friends with you again after everything that's happened?" asked Jeff. He wasn't as hostile as Nick and Sebastian had been but still had a questioning tone in his voice.

"Because this week I've been reminded that friendship never ends and it kind of hurt because I'd let one of the best friendships I've ever had end. Dalton is important to me. The Warblers are important to me. I know things can't go back to how they used to be but moving forward I want to stay friends." said Blaine. Given all the weight that had been coming off his shoulders recently Blaine was beginning to thinking he needed to find a new set of things to worry about.

"You really mean this don't you?" asked Sebastian. Despite his cynical attitude earlier Sebastian Smythe was starting to believe Blaine. But he needed to hear him confirm that he meant it out loud to truely judeg how genuine Blaine was.

"Yeah I really do."

"Blaine. Thank you." said Jeff summing up the thoughts of the three Warblers.

"So what are we cool again?" asked Blaine. He needed to check just to make sure he'd heard correctly.

"Yeah. Come on let's go get a coffee and talk about things." said Sebastian walking out of the room and leading the way for the others to follow.

* * *

"So what happened to everyone else?" asked Blaine as he sat down with his coffee in hand at the table. Blaine thought for a moment how the sence was similar to when he'd taken Kurt for coffee after Teenage Dream. Except this time he was the one not wearing a uniform.

"They gradually just left as most of the current lot of Warblers were seniors so we didn't really have anything to do." said Nick.

"Despite the fact we only used placebos we still got disqualified from competitions for wasting the governing boards time and delaying Regionals." explained Jeff.

"At first we tried to continue practises but it just didn't feel the same so as a result gradually everyone left until it was just us." said Nick.

Blaine felt sad. He hadn't wanted this to happen when he'd convinced Trent to testify against the Warblers. When the truth had come out that they'd only been using placebos Blaine had just expected that they'd be able to compete again. He hadn't expected them to be more or less disbanded. "But if everyone else left how come you had the backing track for Viva Forever?"

"We'd heard rumours that the theme for Regionals was going to be either British or Dreams and so I suggested Viva Forever as it's British and has a kind of dream like feel to it. We recored a sample backing track to see if it would work but it then got lost in my dorm however this morning I found it again and suggested to Sebastian and Nick we should we what it could have been like." explained Jeff.

"I'm glad we can be friends again." said Sebastian. Blaine realised that Sebastian had been quietly sat at the table not saying anything since they'd picked up their coffee's.

"So am I." Blaine got a glimpse of his watch and realised what time it was. "I have to go now. I promised Sam that I'd help him cram for the Math exam tomorrow."

"We should met up again soon." said Sebastian as Blaine gethered up his stuff to head towards the door.

"Later this week?" suggested Blaine as he walked out of the Lima Bean. He hoped that they would arrange something for later on in the week.

* * *

**_Viva Forever is my favourite Spice Girls song. The Warblers are my favourites from Glee. It seemed like an obvious choice to have them singing Viva Forever. And also the lyrics fit for Seblaine._**


	5. Some Kind Of Superstar

**Gleeva Forever**

**Chapter 5- Some Kind Of Superstar**

* * *

The New Directions wandered into the choir room and took their usual seats except for Kitty who stood in the centre of the room. Katrina walked into the room and to start the Glee club off. "Kitty you said you wanted to perform your Spice Girls song today. The floor is yours."

"Thanks Katrina." said Kitty smiling at the teacher. She then turned to look at the rest of the New Directions. This was her time to shine and she wasn't going to waste it. "Since I joined this Glee club I have got a pitiful number of solos. But this is Spice Girls week and I love the Spice Girls so I think it's time to remind you that I'm some kind of superstar and that... _The race is on to get out of the bottom,_

_The top is so high so your roots are forgotten,_  
_Giving is good as long as you're getting,_  
_What's driving you is ambition and betting,_

_I said_  
_Who...do you think you are?_  
_I said_  
_Who...some kind of superstar,_

_You have got to,_

_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it, who do you think you are?_  
_Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it, show me how good you are,_  
_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it, who do you think you are?_  
_Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it, show how good you are!_

_You're swelling out in the wrong direction,_  
_You've got the bug, superstar you've been bitten,_  
_Your trumpet's blowing for far too long,_  
_Climbing the snake up the ladder, but you're wrong,_

_I said_  
_Who...do you think you are?_  
_I said_  
_Who...some kind of superstar,_

_You have got to!_

_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it, who do you think you are?_  
_Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it, show me how good you are,_  
_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it, who do you think you are?_  
_Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it, show how good you are,_

_You have got to reach on up, never lose your soul,_  
_You have got to reach on up, never lose control,_

_I said_  
_Who...do you think you are?_  
_I said_  
_Who...some kind of superstar_

_You have got to!_

_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it, who do you think you are?_  
_Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it, show me how good you are,_  
_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it, who do you think you are?_  
_Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it, show me how good you are,_

_Swing it, Shake it, Move it, Make it, Trust it, Use it, Show it, Groove it,_

_________Swing it, Shake it, Move it, Make it, Trust it, Use it, Show it, Groove it,_

_Swing it, Shake it, Move it, Make it, Trust it, Use it, Show it, Groove it,_

___Swing it, Shake it, Move it, Make it, Trust it, Use it, Show it, Groove it."_

As Kitty finished the performance everyone was up on their feet with a very well deserved standing ovation. Kitty really did have an incredible voice that hadn't been used anywhere near enough. Whilst everyone had an enthusiastic response nobody was more enthusiastic in cheering Kitty than Ryder. "So I take it that I got the message across." asked Kitty.

"As the new Rachel and the student council president I can honestly say that you are definitely getting more solos from now on." said Blaine as he returned to his seat.

"Ok coming from you Blaine that actually means something given you get most of the solos." replied Kitty with a genuine smile. Whilst she'd been mean to most people in the Glee club at least once she'd never been mean to Blaine. Kitty really respected Blaine and his opinions.

During the rest of Glee club there was speculation about trying to convince Mr Shu to feature Kitty in their Regionals perfomrance. As the Glee club practise came to an end and people started to fill out of the choir room Kitty felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned round to see that the hand belonged to Ryder. He was about to say something and she noticed that he looked nervous. "Hey Kitty can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Ok. But you better make it quick." said Kitty.

Ryder took a deep breath and blurted out "I really liked that performance and I really like you."

"But I thought you were madly in love with your online stalker." said Kitty. She needed to be sure he was genuine and she wasn't going to be just some rebound from his stalker. She'd been hoping to hear something like this from Ryder for weeks. He was sweet, good looking, caring but also brave and confident. Or to put it another way he was everything that Kitty wanted in a guy.

"I thought I was in love with her but when we were on lockdown during the shooting in the choir room I started to realise that I was just in love with the idea of her. I tried to arrange a meeting with her but she couldn't be bothered to show up for it. If whoever Katie is can't even be bothered to met me in real life then why should I bother wasting my time on her." confessed Ryder. The sincerity in his voice confirmed for Kitty that he was genuine. Ryder like liked her.

"I'm impressed. However if you want us to happen you need to show me your emotional vulnerability. Just remember if you wanna get with me better make it fast. Now don't go wasting my precious time. Get your act together we could be just fine." said Kitty. She knew she was being kind of a bitch but she wanted something to happen between her and Ryder for so long it needed to be right.

"Hang on did you just quote Wannabe?" asked Ryder.

"Yeah I did. So basically you need to say you'll be there to show me how good you are." said Kitty. She turned round and walked out before her emotions got the better of her and she just said yes for him right there on the spot. She needed someone who would surport her and who she could genuinly trust and maybe someone she coild share her deep dark secret with.

Ryder remained where he stood and watched her walk out of the room. In that moment he realised for certain that he was in love with Kitty Wilde. "You genuinly love her don't you?" said Katrina bringing Ryder back to Earth. Katrina had been watching the whole scene unfold between Ryder and Kitty from where she was stood. She didn't make it her business to listen in on her students romantic converstiona but she couldn't leave yet as she needed to make sure all of her students had left the room before she could lock it up and go home.

"Yeah. Yes I do." said Ryder. Whilst he'd been brought back to Earth he was still focused on the door and didn't turn to look at Katrina as she spoke.

"If you want my advice you should sing a Spice Girls song to show your emotional vulnerability." said Katrina. "Kitty loves them and it's also Spice Girls week so you'd be getting two things done in one song."

"Any suggestions for which song I should use?" asked Ryder. He needed to have the perfect song if he was going to impress Kitty.

"I'd suggest using one of their slower songs but probably not 2 Become 1."

* * *

**_I had to fit Wannabe in somehow!_**

**_Also first but (hopefully not last) go at writting Kitty. Did I manage to get her right?_**


	6. Love Is Blind As Far As The Eye Can See

**Gleeva Forever**

**Chapter 6- Love Is Blind As Far As The Eye Can See**

* * *

_meet me in the choir room during lunch __period _Kitty checked the message again for about the twentieth time and once more felt the butterflies in her stomach. She had been able to think of anything but Ryder since yesterday afternoon. And now this was it he was about to prove to her why they should get together. Kitty took a moment by the door to clam herself and stop herself from freaking out. She pushed open the door with an air of confidence that she wasn't sure where it had come from. Inside the choir room Ryder was faithfuly stood by the piano eagerly waiting for her. "I got your message. Ryder you do know we don't have Glee club meetings on a Thursday and you do also know that we have never had a Glee club meeting during lunch."

Ryder was unable to hide the grin on his face. This was it! He was going to ask Kitty if he could be her boyfriend. This was real. "I know. But yesterday you asked me to show you my emotional vulnerability. Well here goes _Love is blind, as far as the eye can see,_

_Deep and meaningless, words to me,_

_Easy lover, I need a friend,_

_Road to nowhere, twist and turns but will this never end,_

_Well my dear you'll know that she pleases me,_

_But short time solution ain't no resolution,_

_That ain't no release for me,_

_Too much of something is bad enough,_

_But something's coming over me to make me wonder,_

_Too much of nothing is just as tough,_

_I need to know the way to feel to keep me satisfied,_

_Unwrap myself from around my finger,_

_Hold me too tight or left to linger,_

_Something fine built to last,_

_Slipped up there I guess we're running out of time too fast,_

_Yes my dear you know she shows me._

_There's no complication there's no explanation,_

_It's just a groove in me,_

_Too much of something is bad enough,_

_But something's coming over me to make me wonder,_

_Too much of nothing is just as tough,_

_I need to know the way to feel to keep me satisfied,_

_What part of no don't you understand,_

_I want a woman not a girl who thinks she can,_

_Too much of something is bad enough,_

_But something's coming over me to make me wonder,_

_Too much of nothing is just as tough,_

_I need to know the way to feel to keep me satisfied,_

_Too much of something is bad enough,_

_But something's coming over me to make me wonder,_

_Too much of nothing is just as tough,_

_I need to know the way to feel to keep me satisfied,_

_Too much of nothing so why don't we give it a try,_

_Too much of something we're gonna be living a lie,_

_Too much of nothing so why don't we give it a try,_

_Too much of something we're gonna be living a lie,_

_Too much of nothing so why don't we give it a try,_

_Too much of something we're gonna be living a lie,_

_Too much of nothing so why don't we give it a try,_

_Too much of something we're gonna be living a lie,"_**  
**

"Kitty Wilde I love you. So can you do me the honour of letting me become your boyfriend?" asked Ryder. No one could miss the enomourous beaming smile that was lighting up his face.

"Ryder Lynn of corse I will." said Kitty in a heartbeat.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

* * *

_**Just a short chapter this time to tie up the Kyder storyline.**_


	7. Stop Right Now

**Gleeva Forever**

**Chapter 7- Stop Right Now**

* * *

Blaine walked into the room he said he'd met Sam and Tina in after school. They were both already there. Sam sat at the table with his feet resting on it and Tina sat normally in a chair next to him. Blaine thought for a moment to reassure himself that now was the time to come clean. It was. "I have something I need to tell you two."

"Yeah we all know that you have a crush on me." said Sam not looking up from his phone. Blaine thought that was a wise move from Sam based on the look Tina shot him.

"No it's not that it's something different." said Blaine. He paused for a moment. This was it. "On Tuesday after school I went to Dalton and I sang Viva Forever with the Warblers. And it was brilliant and I want to be friends with the Warblers again."

"So that's why you were late getting to mine to help me cram and why you also really happy when you eventually showed up. Did you flirt with Sebastian?" said Sam. He couldn't even slightly see why Blaine had thought it was going to be a big deal.

Blaine couldn't believe his luck. Were things really going to be that straight forward and easy? "You're not even slightly pissed at me?"

"Nah. I've been expecting this plot twist for months. It was so easy to work out that you were going to want to be friends with them again. I mean it wasn't exactly the mystery of the impossible girl!" said Sam. The reference made Blaine smile. Sam was always able to get him to cheer up. It made Blaine wonder why they used to be enemies at one point back in their junior. But however much sam was able to make Blaine laugh he was starting to feel unnerved by the complete silence that was emanating from Tina's direction.

"Well Sam might not be pissed but I certainly am." said Tina. Blaine's worries had unfortunately been right.

"I knew Katrina was being way too optimistic when she said nothing like this would happen." said Blaine wondering out loud. Once he'd said it he knew that he should have just kept it in his head.

As those words left Blaine's mouth Tina was immediately onto him. "Wait our _temporary _Glee club teacher knew about this before I did. I thought I was special to you Blaine."

Blaine sighed. Once again she was reading way to much into things. He'd had enough of her reading too much into things when she had decided that she was madly in love with him. The thought of it still made Blaine feel uncomfortable. But this was different. This was his life and his friends. "You are not bringing this up again! I only didn't tell you about me going to Dalton before I went because you're a total blabbermouth who would have told everyone and because I thought you would have over reacted, which you are doing."

"How have I over reacted! You sang Viva Forever, a song about being forever, with our sworn enemies." said Tina her voice was getting progressively louder as she spoke. "Blaine Anderson don't you think you're going too fast? You need to stop right now. _You just walk in, I make you smile,_

_It's cool but you don't even know me,_

_You take an inch, I run a mile,_

_Can't win, you're always right behind me,_

_And we know that you could go and find some other,_

_Take or leave it or just don't even bother_

_Caught in a craze, it's just a faze_

_Or will this be around forever?_

_Don't you know it's going too fast?_

_Racing so hard you know it won't last,_

_Don't you know, why can't you see?_

_Slow it down, read the sign so you know,_

_Just where you are going,_

_Stop right now, thank you very much,_

_I need somebody with the human touch,_

_Hey you, always on the run,_

_Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun,_

_Do do do do, do do do do,_

_Do do do, always be together,_

_Ba da ba ba, ba da ba ba,_

_Ba da ba, stay that way forever,_

_And we know that you could go and find some other,_

_Take or leave it 'cause we've always got each other_

_You know who you are and yes, you're gonna break down,_

_You've crossed a line so you're gonna have to turn around,_

_Don't you know it's goin' too fast?_

_Racing so hard you know it won't last,_

_Don't you know, why can't you see?_

_Slow it down, read the sign so you know,_

_Just where you are going,_

_Stop right now, thank you very much,_

_I need somebody with the human touch,_

_Hey you, always on the run,_

_Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun,_

_Gotta keep it down honey, lay your back on the line,_

_'Cause I don't care about the money, don't be wasting my time,_

_You need less speed, get off my case,_

_You gotta slow it down baby, just get out of my face,_

_Stop right now, thank you very much,_

_I need somebody with the human touch,_

_Hey you, always on the run,_

_Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun,_

_Stop right now, thank you very much,_

_I need somebody with the human touch,_

_Hey you, always on the run,_

_Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun,_

_Stop right now, thank you very much,_

_I need somebody with the human touch,_

_Hey you, always on the run,_

_Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun."_

"Tina what the hell was that all about!" said Blaine in utter disbelief. If Tina had thought she'd been humiliated after Blaine rejected her because he's gay then that was nothing compared to what Blaine was currently feeling.

"I was telling you to stop even attempting to be friends again with the Warblers." said Tina with her arms folded across her body.

"And I'm telling you why is it any of your business who I'm friends with!" said Blaine. He genuinely was struggling to comprehend what Tina was saying.

"Blaine they are our competition." said Tina simply and defiantly.

"But they're not anymore." said Blaine exasperated. Why was Tina being so difficult? "They're no longer competing, most of them are graduating at the end of this year and if everyone had that attitude then you would never have meet me and we would never be having this argument."

"I don't want you to get hurt Blaine." said Tina. Her voice managing to get even louder then it already was.

"Yet you don't think it will hurt me more if you try and dictate who I can and can't be friends with." said Blaine in a futile attempt at trying to work out the logic that Tina was using behind her side of the argument.

"I'm not trying to dictate your life I'm trying to stop you fucking it up!" said Tina dripping with venom.

"How is that any different?" asked Blaine. His voice was starting to take on a pleading note.

"Stop being so over dramatic and up yourself all off the time. To be honest you should probably just go off and be with that whore Sebastian as it's all you're worth and no one else is ever going to want to be with you." shouted Tina. After the words had left her mouth silence, disbelief and utter shock descended upon the room.

"Fine." said Blaine barely audible. He got up, grabbed his bag and ran out of the room. He wasn't sure of where he was going and was only vaguely aware of the sound of Sam running after him but he didn't really care. He just wanted to get away from Tina. In his anger he wasn't looking where he was going and ran straight into Katrina Chisholm.

"Hey Blaine. What's wrong?" said Katrina. Seeing how upset Blaine was she put a reassuring arm around him and led him into her class room. "Do you want to talk about what's happened?"

"Yeah I suppose so." Blaine said with a nod. For the second time that week he was glad to be able to share his issue with someone who didn't go to or teach at McKinley.

Blaine filled Katrina in on everything that had happened. His trip to Dalton, singing Viva Forever, new feelings that were emerging about Sebastian and how badly Tina had reacted when he told her. Katrina sat in silence and listened to everything Blaine had to say. When he eventually finished his story Katrina knew exactly what to tell him. "Blaine you need to make the right decision. But you need to make the decision, you need to chose to do what will make you happiest. If Tina is a good friend then she should accept your decision to do whatever makes you happiest. But I want you to remember always be yourself unless you're really boring or a bit of a nob."

* * *

**_I realised part way through writing this that you've just read the first argument I've ever written._**

**_Also did anyone spot the quote from Mel C that I included? Please let me know be PM or Review._**


	8. Let's Work It Out

**Gleeva Forever**

**Chapter 8- Let's Work It Out**

* * *

The New Directions walked into the choir room just as they had done on Monday except this time their numbers were noticeably smaller. Ryder and Kitty walked in hand in hand as did Sam and Brittany. Artie came wheeled in by Marley who was also involved in a conversation with Unique. The last to arrive was Katrina Chisholm. She pulled up a chair so that she could sit in front of what remained of her pupils. She knew their was no point in lying to them. They were all intelligent and she wasn't going to demean their intelligence with a lie. She knew she had to just tell them the truth. "Well this is the last Glee club session of the week and Spice Girls week seems to have driven the club to near destruction. Jake isn't going to be coming back until next week, I asked Tina not to show up to day after what she said to Blaine. And where is Blaine?"

"Nobody has seen him all day today and he isn't answering his phone."said Sam. He was sad about Blaine's absence it hadn't felt right not having his best friend, his companion, his bro, his second in command and his Wolverine around.

"Anyway I'm sorry that things haven't gone very well." said Katrina. Despite her best efforts the New Directions could see that she was almost on the verge of tears.

"It hasn't been a total disaster Katrina." said Kitty. Everyone turned to look at her. Had the proudly self proclaimed mean bitch really just shown awareness and sympathy towards another persons feelings?

"What makes you say that Kitty?" asked Katrina looking up.

"Well me and Ryder got together. And we got to sing songs by the Spice Girls. Speaking of I think we should do one last group number." said Kitty.

"I hate doing the big group numbers at the end of a tribute week." said Brittany from the other side of the room. Suddenly all eyes were from Kitty and Katrina and onto Brittany. No one had previously been aware that the word was in her vocabulary or that she was even remotely capable of feeling it.

"Please don't leave us Brittany." said Katrina perhaps a little desperately.

"I'm not going to leave but it's because it's probably the sad anticlimax it's all over back to reality." said Brittany with a smile. Brittany stood up and walked into the auditorium followed by her friends.

Kitty stood illuminated in the centre of the stage to sing the first verse of the song.

_"Candle light and soul forever,_  
_A dream of you and me together,_  
_Say you believe it, say you believe it,"_

Ryder walked out of the shadows and stood by his girlfriends side as he took the next verse.

_"Free your mind of doubt and danger,_  
_Be for real don't be a stranger,_  
_We can achieve it, we can achieve it,"_

Kitty pulled Ryder into an embrace as she sang the next bit.

_ "Come a little bit closer baby, get it on, get it on,_  
_'Cause tonight is the night when two become one,"_

What was left of New Directions stood in formation for the first chorus.

_"I need some love like I never needed l've before,_  
_Wanna make love to ya baby,_  
_I had a little love, now I'm back for more,_  
_Wanna make love to ya baby,_  
_Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be,"_

Brittany then stood forward into the spotlight for her verse.

_"Silly games that you were playing,_  
_Empty words we both were saying,_  
_Let's work it out boy, let's work it out boy,"_

Sam leaned against Brittany and sang the verse that followed.

_"Once again if we endeavour,_  
_Love would bring us back together,_  
_Take it or leave it, take it or leave it,"_

Marley then took the centre stage as Brittany and Sam walked off to the side.

_"Are you as good as I remember baby, get it on, get it on,_  
_'Cause tonight is the night when two become one,_  
_Ah, oh wow,"_

Unique stepped forward for her verse of the song.

_"Ah, oh wow,_  
_Be a little bit wiser baby, put it on, put it on,_  
_'Cause tonight is the night when two become one,"_

For the second time the New Direction all took the stage in formation for the chorus.

_"I need some love like I never needed love before,_  
_Wanna make love to ya baby,_  
_I had a little love, now I'm back for more,_  
_Wanna make love to ya baby,"_

_**Meanwhile Over At Dalton...**_

The Warbler common room was empty except for two people. Sat in next to each other with their arms intertwined and the lips crashing together were Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson. Their tongues explored each others mouth oblivious to the world around and both grateful for what the kiss was providing. For Blaine it provided a much needed release and an escape from all that was going on. For Sebastian it provided something that he had wanted for a long time. Intimacy with Blaine.

_"I need some love like I never needed love before,_  
_Wanna make love to ya baby,_  
_I had a little love, now I'm back for more,"_

Blaine hadn't gone to school that day. He only had one lesson he _needed _to attend and he was already ahead in it. The venomous words that Tina had spewed had still been haunting his mind. Maybe she'd only said them in the heat of the moment but that mean they hadn't stung. Blaine wondered if he was going to be friends with her again. Maybe but never at the level they had been. As the day had gone on he'd started to text Sebastian. It amazed him just how effortlessly easy the conversation between the two of them had flown. Because of the texting he'd found himself pulling him in his car in front of Dalton. He'd found himself in the common room. And he'd found himself making out with Sebastian.

_"Wanna make love to ya baby,_  
_Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be,"_

As Sebastian let Blaine off he briefly thought what the others would think. What would they say or do if they knew that he was about to have sex with Sebastian. But the anxieties vanished from his mind as quickly as they had entered it. It was his life and his choice so why shouldn't he be allowed some happiness. People were always going to be critical of his actions so why should he waste his time worrying about what they might think. And if he was lucky maybe it could lead into something more. Like a relationship or at the very least a regular hook up.

_"It's the only way to be,_  
_It's the only way to be,"_

* * *

_**Last chapter I included a quote from Mel C this chapter I've included a quote from Geri. Did anyone spot it?**_

_**The songs used in this story were obviously all by the Spice Girls and (in order) were: S**__**pice Up Your Life, **__**Viva Forever, **__**Who Do You Think You Are?, **__**Too Much, **__**Stop **__**and 2 Become 1.**_


End file.
